


Do the math, expect the trouble

by CharlieB_Efp (Charlie_Bb)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/CharlieB_Efp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oltre agli alfa, qualcun altro è arrivato a sconvolgere la quiete della tranquilla Beacon Hills. Simboli misteriosi, agenti federali, siti internet fuori di testa e diversi omicidi. Niente di nuovo sotto il sole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the math, expect the trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di lasciarvi alla storia ho alcune doverose note da scrivere.  
> Uno: questa storia non è betata, quindi perdonate eventuali errori. L'ho letta e riletta, ma certe volte gli errori sfuggono.  
> Due: questa fanfiction è lunga. Ma sul serio. Davvero lunga. Tipo, un sacco di migliaia di parole lunga. E' ancora in corso, soprattutto, e non so di preciso quando riuscirò a pubblicare i capitoli successivi ma, ehi, un po' di attesa non ha mai ucciso nessuno ;)  
> Tre: Io boh, non so neanche come descrivervela. Il mio consiglio? Leggete e deciderete da voi. Vi piace, non vi piace, vi diverte, vi fa schifo... una vostra opinione mi fa comunque piacere.  
> Per il resto, i personaggi ovviamente non mi appartengono.  
> Ho diviso il primo capitolo in due parti (pensavo che quelle diecimila o più parole vi avrebbero spaventato...), e penso che dividerò anche gli altri per rendervi più agibile la lettura.  
> A presto,  
> B.

  
  
«Derek, che cazzo-»  
  
Stiles chiuse velocemente la porta della stanza sperando che suo padre non si fosse accorto di niente. Gettò un’occhiataccia in direzione dell’ombra acquattata in un angolo vicino al letto e si sedette alla scrivania evitando di accendere la luce.  
  
«Che cazzo ci fai qui?» domandò guardandolo muoversi nella penombra. «Anzi, no. Chi diamine ti dà il diritto di intrufolarti in camera mia nel bel mezzo della notte?»  
  
«Abbassa la voce, tuo padre è ancora sveglio.»  
  
«Mio-» Stiles fece un giro su sé stesso con la sedia e roteò gli occhi al soffitto, incredulo. « _Tu_  entri qui di nascosto e io dovrei anche coprirti?!»  
  
«Non sarebbe la prima volta.» Derek avanzò verso di lui, l’orecchio teso a captare qualsiasi rumore sospetto. «Dobbiamo parlare.»  
  
«E non potevi aspettare domani per farlo?» sbuffò Stiles con una sfumatura d’irritazione nella voce. «Dico, ti pare il caso?»  
  
«Chiudi quella bocca larga che ti ritrovi e ascoltami bene, ragazzino.»  
  
Stiles deglutì pesantemente, le braccia di Derek poggiate saldamente ai lati della sua sedia e il viso dell’alfa troppo vicino al suo. Gli occhi di Derek lampeggiarono, le iridi rosso sangue, prima di tornare umani e Stiles si sentì di poter tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Una parte di lui sapeva che Derek non l’avrebbe mai ucciso così, brutalmente e a sangue freddo, nella sua stessa stanza; l’altra parte non ne era poi così sicura.  
  
«Se è l’unico modo che ho per farti andare via, spara.»  
  
Derek ristabilì la distanza tra loro facendo un passo indietro e lo guardò con un’espressione che Stiles aveva imparato a riconoscere come “grave”. Di solito non era molto espressivo, Derek; il suo viso era più una maschera di pietra, impassibile, e nessuna emozione sembrava trapelare. Ma se ci si faceva caso, se si studiavano quei lineamenti abbastanza a lungo si riusciva a capire quanto in realtà non fosse  vero.  
  
Certo, Derek non era l’espressività fatta persona, ma anche il suo viso tradiva le emozioni per quanto lui cercasse di nasconderlo.  
  
C’era l’occhiataccia à la “smettila o ti faccio a pezzi”, che spesso e volentieri era rivolta a Stiles; il roteare gli occhi come per dire “mi prendi in giro”, anche questo rivolto spesso al figlio dello sceriffo. Gli occhi rossi, poi, ti mettevano in guardia dal fare  _qualsiasi cosa di stupido_  se ci tenevi alla vita.  
  
E quella, quella maschera di pallida imperturbabilità che Derek indossava in quel momento, era ciò che Stiles aveva imparato a conoscere meglio. Quella che annunciava guai in arrivo, e di solito non era una cosa positiva.  
  
«Abbiamo trovato questo, disegnato per terra ai margini del bosco.» Derek gli passò un foglietto di carta su cui spiccava una stella a cinque punte racchiusa in un cerchio e circondata da simboli che non aveva mai viso in vita sua. «Devi scoprire di che si tratta.»  
  
Stiles sbuffò. Come diamine ci era finito a fare da galoppino a un branco di lupi nervosi e pronti a sbranarlo al minimo cenno sbagliato?  
  
«Non sono un tuo beta,» ribatté piccato. «Vedi di  risolverla con loro. O chiedi a Scott.»  
  
Derek ringhiò, piano, e Stiles sentì quel suono rimbombargli nel profondo.  
  
«Non ho mai detto che avresti potuto rifiutare.»  
  
Stiles si ritrovò schiacciato contro il muro, ben lontano dalla sua comoda e confortevole sedia. Derek lo teneva per la maglia, sollevato a qualche centimetro da terra, senza il minimo sforzo e un ringhio gutturale sottolineava l’importanza delle sue parole.  
  
Stiles sentì il cuore accelerare, impazzito, mentre il respiro del lupo gli solleticava il collo mandandogli brividi freddi lungo la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi, d’istinto, e attese per lunghi secondi un dolore lancinante che non arrivò. Quando i  suoi piedi toccarono terra Stiles si azzardò a sbirciare il volto di Derek, del tutto umano se non per quelle iridi rosso sangue.  
  
«Scopri. Cosa. Significa.»  
  
«D’accordo, d’accordo,» sospirò, grato di essere scampato alla morte una volta ancora. «Farò qualche ricerca, ma tu smettila di entrare in camera mia così di soppiatto. Mi farai prendere un infarto, prima o poi. Uno vero.»  
  
Derek gli dedicò uno sbuffo che portava con sé l’ombra di un sorriso e balzò fuori dalla finestra con agilità, lasciandolo solo nel buio.

    | 

# Do the math, expect the trouble  
  
---  
  
  


Stiles era terribilmente bravo con le ricerche, erano un po’ il suo pane quotidiano. Era letteralmente un mago quando si trattava di spulciare la rete o vecchi libri polverosi, e le informazioni si palesavano davanti ai suoi occhi senza  che dovesse sforzassi poi così tanto.  
  
Trovare il significato del simbolo che Derek gli aveva mostrato solo la notte precedente non era stato difficile, gli era bastato aprire uno di quei libri riguardanti l’occulto che aveva comprato in libreria un giorno in cui non aveva nulla da fare e si annoiava ed eccolo lì, china su carta, con tanto di spiegazione dettagliata.  
  
Proveniva, a detta di chi avesse scritto il libro, da un grimorio antico risalente al diciassettesimo secolo contenente riti e incantesimi utili ad invocare e controllare niente popò di meno che demoni. E angeli.  
  
Stiles si riteneva un ragazzo concreto, coi piedi per terra. E angeli e demoni non facevano parte del suo mondo – né del mondo in generale – perciò concluse che chiunque avesse disegnato quel simbolo proprio lì a Beacon Hills avesse perso qualche rotella.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto spiegarlo a Derek, ad ogni modo, e il solo pensiero di come l’alfa scorbutico avrebbe reagito disegnò un ghigno sul suo volto.  
  
Inviò velocemente un messaggio a Scott chiedendogli di incontrarlo alla vecchia casa degli Hale – nonostante, bè, non appartenesse più né a Derek né tantomeno a suo zio – e si mise alla guida della sua jeep con la sana e radicata convinzione che un branco di ragazzini idioti avesse deciso di sperimentare il brivido dell’occulto e tutta la questione si sarebbe risolta con un sonoro sospiro di sollievo da parte di tutti loro.  
  
*  
  
La vecchia proprietà degli Hale si palesò di fronte ai suoi occhi come un gigante legnoso e ammaccato, inquietante e imponente nonostante tutto. La moto di Scott non si vedeva da nessuna parte e Stiles pensò che aspettarlo non sarebbe servito a nulla – Scott era il ritardatario tra i ritardatari, in confronto a lui persino  _le ragazze_  erano puntuali – e stringendo alcuni fogli tra le mani oltrepassò la porta di legno fradicio che lo separava dall’interno semi-distrutto di quella che un tempo era stata la costruzione probabilmente più bella di Beacon Hills.  
  
Si guardò intorno e si diresse in quello che una volta – tanti anni e un incendio prima – era stato il salotto chiedendosi dove diamine fosse finito Derek, che di solito era di una puntualità quasi irritante.  
  
«Cos’hai trovato?»  
  
«Cristo!» Stiles si portò una mano al petto e si voltò, trovandosi di fronte a un Derek che indossava l’aria più seriosa del suo repertorio. «Allora è un vizio, il tuo! Tu _vuoi_  farmi morire d’infarto!»  
  
Derek roteò gli occhi e lo ignorò.  
  
«Hai detto di aver scoperto qualcosa,» disse invece mentre Peter lo raggiungeva, silenzioso come un gatto. «Di che si tratta?»  
  
«Dovresti insegnargli le buone maniere.» Stiles decise di ignorarlo a sua volta – occhio per occhio, giusto?- e si rivolse piuttosto a Peter, con un cenno del capo e un’occhiata eloquente. «Il tentato omicidio non rientra nella categoria.»  
  
«La pazienza non è una delle sue virtù.»  
  
Stiles sbuffò. Dedicò a Derek un’occhiata che avrebbe voluto incenerirlo – ma che, in realtà, non gli avrebbe neanche fatto il solletico – e sollevò il plico di fogli sventolandolo di fronte a quei due esemplari d’idiozia.  
  
«È stato facile,» spiegò passando i fogli a Derek e osservando la sua espressione concentrata, le sopracciglia aggrottate in una linea scura e ombrosa. «Ho sempre il libro giusto al momento giusto, davvero, non so come fareste senza di me. Mi è bastato dare un’occhiata a quel tomo sull’occultismo, o qualcosa del genere, e questo simbolo era proprio tra le prime pagine. Mi sembrava familiare, in effetti.»  
  
«Non voglio neanche sapere perché tu abbia libri del genere, a casa,» lo interruppe Peter guardandolo come se si fosse improvvisamente trasformato in qualcosa di brutto, viscido e pieno di tentacoli.  
  
«I miei interessi spaziano,» s’indignò Stiles sgranando gli occhi e voltandosi a guardare anche Derek. La simpatia era una dote di famiglia. «E comunque, se avete finito di tentare di uccidermi o di offendere la mia sensibilità posso tornare al discorso?»  
  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio ma rimase in silenzio e Peter gli rivolse un cenno accondiscendente, una scintilla divertita nascosta negli occhi azzurri.  
  
«Bene, allora.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli – erano allungati parecchio, un po’ gli mancava la testa rasata quasi a zero – e rincorse le parole che vorticavano nel suo cervello iperattivo, tentando di riacciuffarle. «Allora. Ho cercato in questo libro e ho scoperto che questo simbolo, il pentacolo dentro al cerchio con tutti quei disegnini strani attorno, è stato descritto per la prima volta in un grimorio del diciassettesimo secolo e che, uh, ha qualcosa a che fare con gli angeli. E con i demoni.»  
  
Derek e Peter si scambiarono un’occhiata dubbiosa.  
  
«Okay, forse aspettarmi una sonora risata era eccessivo,» Stiles scosse la testa con grande rassegnazione, quei due erano le persone peggiori che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. «Ma almeno un ghigno. Un  _risolino_. Un sorriso? Niente?»  
  
Scott scelse quel momento per fare la sua entrata e interruppe così il silenzio che era sceso sul male assortito trio.  
  
«Che mi sono perso?» domandò con aria serena e ignara. Stiles gli rivolse un mezzo grugnito.  
  
«Oh, niente. Solo Derek che mi piomba in camera nel cuore della notte e mi chiede di fare ricerche su un simbolo probabilmente disegnato da ragazzini che non hanno nulla di meglio da fare.» Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto e dedicò all’alfa un’occhiata di sbieco. «Ah, e la fantomatica simpatia degli Hale. Se non stai attento potrebbe ucciderti.»  
  
« _Stiles_.»  
  
Derek era  _davvero_  uno che non sapeva stare allo scherzo. Probabilmente non avrebbe riconosciuto una battuta – o perlomeno una delle sue – neanche se gli avesse ballato di fronte nuda come lingua l’aveva fatta. Stiles decise tra sé e sé che era una cosa triste e liquidò la questione con una scrollata di spalle.  
  
«In camera-» Il cervello di Scott sembrava avere qualche problema a processare le informazioni in suo possesso, poi si arrese. «Di che simbolo stai parlando?»  
  
«Questo.»  
  
Peter gli allungò i fogli che Stiles aveva provveduto a stampare e attese che Scott li esaminasse per bene.  
  
«Non ho idea di che cosa sia,» ammise alla fine l’ultimo arrivato guardando i presenti con aria di scuse e un punto interrogativo a luccicargli sulla testa.  
  
«Niente di cui dobbiate preoccuparvi.»  
  
«Ti sei arreso anche tu all’evidenza che non c’è nessun complotto e che probabilmente si tratta solo di ragazzini ubriachi?» Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò di soddisfazione. «Grazie al cielo! Ora, perché non passiamo alle cose serie? Non ci sono ancora novità su Erica e Boyd?»  
  
Derek incatenò gli occhi nei suoi reclamando ogni briciolo della sua attenzione, ma a Stiles non sfuggì lo sguardo che Peter dedicò all’alfa. Ammonimento, forse, o più probabilmente preoccupazione.  
  
«Non ancora. Torna a casa, Stiles. Non è niente, lo hai detto tu stesso.»  
  
Scott sembrò rasserenato da quelle parole e rivolse al suo migliore amico un sorriso radioso e deciso. Non aveva avuto notizie di Derek per tutta l’estate e rivederlo così, all’improvviso, gli aveva messo addosso una sorta di tenue angoscia che non gli piaceva per niente. Forse perché ogni volta che si trovavano insieme succedeva qualcosa di terribile, forse perché il trovarsi insieme era una naturale conseguenza di quegli eventi terribili che sconvolgevano la loro città.  
  
Fatto stava che Scott non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarsi coinvolgere, di nuovo, in qualcosa che gli avrebbe probabilmente rovinato la vita, non quando aveva lavorato così duramente per essere finalmente una persona migliore. Derek era l’alfa, dopotutto, e se ci fossero state minacce incombenti sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di occuparsene. E di minacce non ce n’era nemmeno l’ombra, a quanto Derek diceva, quindi un motivo in più per non preoccuparsi e lanciarsi, piuttosto, a capofitto in quel nuovo anno scolastico che stava per iniziare.  
  
«Andiamo.» Scott lo tirò per un braccio ma Stiles non si mosse e anzi puntò i piedi dedicando a Derek uno sguardo intenso che sembrava volergli scrutare dentro.  
  
«Perché non mi convinci? Che diavolo me lo chiedo a fare,» sbuffò avvicinandosi di un passo e continuando a fissare quegli occhi verdi che gli tenevano testa. «Ora,  _io_ sono convinto che non sia nulla.  _Tu_ , d’altro canto, non sembri della stessa opinione.»  
  
«Stiles, va’ a casa.»  
  
Derek continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo senza batter ciglio e la sua espressione si rilassò.  
  
«Bene, se non c’è altro,» s’intromise Peter con un guizzo negli occhi azzurri, «noi andremmo a riprenderci questa casa. Non mi piace che rimanga nelle mani della Contea troppo a lungo.»  
  
Stiles continuò a lanciare occhiate a Derek quando Scott riuscì a trascinarlo fuori. Avrebbe scoperto cosa nascondeva e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per averlo lasciato all’oscuro.  
  
*  
  
Stiles si rigirò nel letto e i suoi occhi si puntarono sul soffitto che suo padre aveva provveduto a ridipingere giusto qualche mese prima.  
  
Era una di quelle notti, pensò con un sospiro che si infrangeva contro il silenzio della stanza fiocamente illuminata. Una di quelle notti in cui il sonno non sembrava aver voglia di coglierlo, una di quelle notti in cui i pensieri che gli ronzavano in testa erano così assordanti da non poter essere ignorati.  
  
Non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare all’estate appena trascorsa, a come quei tre mesi fossero stati stranamente e ridicolmente  _normali_. Niente lupi mannari, niente kanima o altre creature strane. Un susseguirsi di giorni che scorrevano placidi, pacifici, sotto al sole caldo della California.  
  
Stiles sapeva che quella quiete non sarebbe stata infinita  – se lo sentiva nelle ossa – e che quel… silenzio da parte di Derek non sarebbe durato a lungo. Non troppo, almeno, perché un’intera estate era comunque un considerevole lasso di tempo durante il quale sembrava che Derek fosse semplicemente scomparso, e che non ci fosse traccia di lui in tutta Beacon Hills. Sembrava, perché Stiles sapeva che non poteva essere così.  
  
E poi,  _puff!_ , gli piombava in camera una notte come tante, come se fosse una cosa assolutamente  _normale_  da fare e tutto ricominciava d’accapo, un circolo infinito che avrebbe continuato a ripetersi.  
  
Stiles era conscio del fatto che lui e Derek non fossero propriamente amici, ne era più che consapevole; ma si era creato tra loro una sorta di equilibrio e sebbene ci fossero voluti poco più di due anni non era possibile negare la sua esistenza.  
  
Quell’equilibrio aveva spinto Derek a chiedere il suo aiuto, e aveva spinto lui a fornirglielo senza (troppe) storie. Li aveva in qualche modo costretti a rivedersi, e Stiles si sorprese a pensare che in realtà l’assenza di Derek nella sua vita non era passata inosservata come avrebbe voluto. Sperato. Si era fatta sentire, piuttosto, come se urlasse a gran voce e fosse difficile da ignorare; si era palesata in pensieri casuali che lo avevano colto durante il caldo estivo, che lo avevano sorpreso mentre sorseggiava un tè freddo o se ne andava a zonzo per la città senza nulla di meglio da fare.  
  
Adesso Derek era rientrato nella sua vita attraverso una finestra –  con suo padre in casa – e lo aveva spinto via di nuovo, e la cosa non aveva poi molto senso.  
  
Perché cercarlo, chiedergli aiuto e poi allontanarlo così?  
  
Stiles era pronto a scommettere che quel simbolo fosse in realtà più di quanto Derek avesse voluto fargli credere, ed era un’altra cosa che non aveva senso. Neanche un po’. E Derek, se lo conosceva bene, avrebbe allontanato lui e Scott solo se si fosse trovato di fronte a qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso e probabilmente letale.  
  
Stiles accolse con rassegnazione l’arrivo dell’alba e l’inizio di quel nuovo, primo giorno di scuola.  
  
*  
  
Gli eventi di quel giorno si susseguirono così velocemente e in maniera così confusa che Stiles fece fatica a ricostruirli, nella quiete della jeep parcheggiata nel vialetto di casa mentre il sole calava lento su Beacon Hills.  
  
Strinse le mani al volante e decise di ripercorrerli con la mente per provare a dar loro un senso nonostante sembrasse un’impresa titanica.  
  
Per prima cosa c’era stata quella cosa di Lydia. Il rivederla gli aveva fatto piacere, una certezza appartenente al suo vecchio mondo dura a crollare, e le aveva parlato senza sentirsi un completo idiota prima che Scott venisse trascinato via dall’aula per dio solo sa cosa e uno stormo di uccelli si abbattesse sulla classe sfondando i vetri alle finestre. Gli uccelli erano morti, inspiegabilmente, dopo averli altrettanto inspiegabilmente attaccati e aver lasciato brutte ferite coi loro artigli a lui e parecchi dei suoi compagni.  
  
Lydia era scossa. Allison era scossa. L’insegnante era scossa e nessuno era riuscito a darsi uno straccio di spiegazione per l’accaduto.  
  
Poi aveva chiamato Scott sul cellulare e aveva appreso da lui la notizia di Isaac che non solo era finito in ospedale, ma era anche stato trascinato via da un Derek preoccupato che lo aveva portato alla vecchia casa di famiglia.  
  
Quindi li aveva raggiunti. Isaac era stato attaccato da un fottutissimo branco di alfa, e Derek sembrava avere avuto tutta l’intenzione di tenere quell’informazione nascosta a lui e Scott. Non ci era riuscito, ovviamente, perché in un lampo di genio Scott si era accorto della porta riverniciata e aveva grattato via la pittura rivelando una strana trischele spigolosa che, Derek aveva dovuto raccontar loro, era stata lasciata lì dagli alfa stessi.  
  
La trischele non sembrava avere nessuna apparente connessione con il simbolo che Derek gli aveva chiesto di analizzare, ma Stiles non avrebbe potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco. Aveva senso, dopotutto, che Derek avesse notato il nesso e avesse deciso di lasciarli fuori da tutta quella storia. Forse quello strano pentacolo era un altro simbolo che gli alfa avevano deciso di lasciare come monito, o come minaccia, forse come entrambi.  
  
Poi c’era stato il tatuaggio invisibile di Scott reso di nuovo visibile da una rovente, terrificante fiamma ossidrica, ma non era un evento così degno di nota.  
  
La cosa che Stiles aveva notato era stata l’intenzione di Derek a mandarli via, come se fosse deciso a non includerli in quel casino che avrebbe di lì a breve stravolto le loro giovani e già provate vite.  
  
Sospirò, lo sguardo poggiato sulla casa illuminata senza che neanche la vedesse, e si prese qualche istante ancora per ricomporsi prima di rientrare per la cena surgelata che suo padre aveva scongelato e cotto al microonde.  
  
*  
  
Riprendere i ritmi scolastici si rivelò più semplice del previsto.  
  
Tornare a camminare tra quei corridoi familiari lo faceva sentire in qualche modo al sicuro, nonostante fosse già stato provato che la scuola di sicuro non avesse proprio nulla. Era solo una sensazione, o forse piuttosto un’illusione; l’illusione che quei muri sbiaditi potessero escludere tutto ciò che di cattivo ci fosse a Beacon Hills.  
  
E Beacon Hills era  _piena_  di cose cattive. Che di solito volevano fare lui e chiunque conoscesse a pezzettini.  
  
Stiles guardò distrattamente fuori dalla finestra e si domandò, tra sé e sé, come mai quella città fosse una calamita così grande per i mostri e tutto il resto. Si domandò anche se non fosse il caso, forse, di fare armi e bagagli e costringere suo padre a trasferirsi da qualsiasi altra parte, lontano da quel covo di malvagità.  
  
Si diede mentalmente dello stupido pensando che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di andare via e lasciare Scott al suo probabilmente triste destino, non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di mollare tutto e lasciarsi quella vita alle spalle come un brutto sogno dal quale si è felici di svegliarsi. Probabilmente, rifletté, la sua stupidità era tutto ciò che lo teneva ancorato a quella piccola e incasinata città. Chiunque al posto suo sarebbe andato via già da un pezzo.  
  
E poi c’era Derek, e quei simboli dei quali non sembrava entusiasta di parlargli.  
  
Stiles impugnò la matita e li scarabocchiò su un foglio bianco del quaderno per osservarli, poi, con attenzione. Il primo era una trischele, su quello non c’erano dubbi; ricordava un po’ quella di Derek ma più appuntita, affilata, e decisamente più minacciosa. Quella che Derek aveva tatuata sulla schiena aveva i contorni smussati, tondeggianti, era più morbida; dava a chiunque la guardasse una sensazione di sicurezza e di potere, mai incuteva paura.  
  
L’altro simbolo era quello cui Stiles aveva prestato più attenzione, sin dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto. Era strano, inusuale, qualcosa di cui sentiva di non sapere nulla e che lo spaventava a morte. Stando al significato che quel vecchio libro gli attribuiva era difficile credere che potesse essere connesso al branco di alfa, ma avrebbe potuto esserci un’altra spiegazione; un secondo significato che lui ignorava e che avrebbe spiegato la connessione.  
  
Derek non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di scoprirne di più se fosse stato a conoscenza di quel simbolo fin dall’inizio, ma c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva cacciato via lui e Scott che gli faceva credere che forse l’alfa sapesse più di quanto desse a vedere. Forse aveva fatto due più due e ricollegato il simbolo al suo vero significato, forse si era reso conto di averlo già visto in passato e gli era semplicemente tornato alla mente. Sul fatto che non volesse coinvolgerli non c’era dubbio alcuno.  
  
Stiles sbuffò, riportando lo sguardo sull’insegnante e fingendo di prendere appunti mentre Lydia, accanto a lui, gli lanciava un’occhiata incuriosita.  
  
Il tiepido sole di settembre illuminava l’aula di una luce dorata e calda, la scuola era ricominciata e un nuovo pericolo bussava alle già scheggiate porte di Beacon Hills.  
  
Stiles sperò solo che la minaccia da affrontare non fosse troppo anche per loro.  
  
*  
  
«Abbiamo bisogno di Scott.»  
  
«Lo so.» Derek continuò a camminare avanti e indietro, irrequieto come una bestia in gabbia, in quell’appartamento in affitto che non gli piaceva per niente. «Ma tutto questo è troppo, persino per uno come lui.»  
  
«È troppo anche per noi, se non ci muniamo di rinforzi,» disse Peter osservandolo attentamente. «Abbiamo bisogno di un branco solido, Derek; la nostra forza sta nel numero, e se non ti decidi a fare qualcosa a riguardo tanto vale rassegnarsi prima ancora di provare a fare alcunché.»  
  
«Non posso chiedergli una cosa del genere.»  
  
«Non puoi  _obbligarlo,_ » lo corresse Peter inarcando un sopracciglio, «ma puoi  _chiederglielo_. L’hai chiesto a me, no? Starà a lui decidere cosa fare, e starà a noi sperare che faccia la scelta giusta.»  
  
Derek si lasciò cadere, sbuffando, su una sedia. Certo, Peter non aveva tutti i torti. Avrebbero avuto bisogno di aiuto, e tanto, e se solo lo avesse saputo Scott si sarebbe premurato di fornirglielo senza remore. Proprio per questo anche solo chiederglielo sarebbe stato sbagliato. Scott era il tipo di ragazzo – di lupo – che non si sarebbe tirato indietro di fronte a niente, e di certo non lo avrebbe fatto quando la minaccia da affrontare era così potente. L’equilibrio che era riuscito a trovare in quei mesi che avevano trascorso ognuno per la propria strada si sarebbe frantumato in miliardi di irrecuperabili pezzi e Derek non voleva che accadesse.  
  
Avrebbe preferito tenerlo alla larga da tutta quella storia, lasciarlo libero di essere un adolescente come tanti altri – o quasi – senza far gravare su di lui quel peso insostenibile.  
  
E poi, Scott aveva già reso piuttosto chiaro che non aveva intenzione di far parte del branco.  
  
Se Scott fosse rimasto coinvolto, lo sarebbe stato anche Stiles. L’umano, incasinato Stiles, con la sua lingua tagliente e il cervello in subbuglio, e Derek non avrebbe mai permesso che la vita di quel ragazzino venisse messa in pericolo per colpa sua.  
  
Stiles sarebbe stato estremamente utile con le sue ricerche accurate, ma Derek lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non se ne sarebbe rimasto seduto in disparte mentre loro facevano il lavoro sporco. Non sarebbe rimasto a guardare e si sarebbe piuttosto gettato nella mischia, incurante delle conseguenze. Non poteva accettarlo.  
  
Stiles era l’ultimo, fragile barlume di normalità in mezzo a loro, l’ultimo baluardo di umanità tra creature che l’umanità l’avevano messa da parte da un pezzo. Ed era strano il modo in cui lui ci  _tenesse_ , come se proteggere quell’involucro di carne fosse di un’importanza straordinaria; era strano quel suo desiderio di mantenere Stiles al sicuro, di custodire la sua umanità come una scintilla sacra e inviolabile in un mondo in cui la cattiveria la faceva da padrone.  
  
«Stai pensando a Stiles,» disse Peter sbirciando tra i suoi pensieri coi suoi sensi di lupo. «Non capisco perché quel ragazzino ti interessi tanto. Non è neanche un granché, come essere umano. Una volta gli ho offerto il morso; ha rifiutato.»  
  
Derek si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi di fuoco e un ringhio basso nel petto.  
  
«Hai fatto  _cosa_?» domandò, i tratti del viso stravolti dall’impetuosità del lupo.  
  
«Gli ho offerto il morso,» ripeté Peter con nonchalance, guardandosi le unghie con aria assorta. «Mi chiedo perché non abbia accettato. Avrebbe potuto avere  _tutto_ , e ha preferito rimanere…  _così_.»  
  
Derek prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare con la voce bassa e gutturale del lupo.  
  
«Non ne avevi il diritto. Sta’ lontano da lui, Peter.»  
  
«Nessun problema. Quel ragazzino mi dà i brividi. No, dico, ma lo hai visto?» Un ringhio roco e minaccioso di Derek gli intimò di smetterla, e lui lo fece. Con riluttanza. «D’accordo, lasciare in pace Stilinski. Messaggio ricevuto. Ora ti pregherei di parlare con Scott, non ho intenzione di rimanere con un branco che non abbia la minima possibilità di vincere.»  
  
Derek si massaggiò stancamente le tempie avvertendo l’arrivo di un’emicrania imminente. «Lo farò.»  
  
*  
  
«Io non voglio andarmene!» Allison dedicò a suo padre uno sguardo furente e incrociò le braccia al petto con rabbia. «Avevi promesso che saremmo rimasti, che non avremmo dovuto fare i bagagli, non di nuovo-»  
  
«Se solo non ci fossimo immischiati in affari che non ci riguardano,» rispose Chris Argent con cipiglio severo raccattando dal pavimento uno scatolone vuoto e porgendolo alla figlia. «Un mio amico all’ospedale mi ha detto di quel ragazzo, Isaac. È uno di loro, Allison, cosa credi abbia potuto conciarlo a quel modo?»  
  
Allison sostenne il suo sguardo per pochi, fieri secondi ma poi abbassò il proprio con aria sconfitta.  
  
«Non lo so,» ammise con voce flebile, «ma potrebbe-»  
  
«Non ci sono molte cose in grado di ridurre un licantropo in quello stato,» spiegò con voce dura Chris, poi il suo sguardo si addolcì. «Piccola, rimanere a Beacon Hills potrebbe essere rischioso. Potremmo finire coinvolti contro la nostra volontà, e non voglio che ti accada nulla di male. Ho giurato a tua madre che ti avrei protetta e lo farò, costi quel che costi.»  
  
Allison sospirò e accolse la carezza del padre con un singhiozzo malcelato. Era stanca di spostarsi da una città all’altra, stanca di non riuscire a mettere radici; stanca di essere “quella nuova” in ogni scuola, stanca di doversi abituare a un nuovo posto solo per poi abbandonarlo.  
  
A Beacon Hills si sentiva a casa. C’era Lydia, la sua a volte insopportabile migliore amica; e c’era Scott, anche se si erano lasciati e non si parlavano da mesi. C’era Stiles, le era sempre piaciuto Stiles. C’era la scuola che l’aveva accolta e nella quale non si sentiva più un’estranea, c’era la sua vita e la semplice routine di ogni giorno. Lasciare tutto quello avrebbe voluto dire ricominciare daccapo, da qualche altra parte, e sentirsi di nuovo una nomade senza nulla cui ancorarsi nei momenti peggiori.  
  
«Io non voglio andarmene,» mormorò lasciando che le braccia di suo padre l’avvolgessero con il loro calore e una lacrima solitaria sfuggì al suo addestrato autocontrollo.  
  
«Lo so, bambina.»  
  
Chris Argent si sentì spezzare il cuore – un’altra volta ancora – mentre il delicato corpo di Allison veniva scosso dai singhiozzi. Neanche lui era felice di quella nuova partenza, del nuovo inizio che avrebbero dovuto affrontare, ma quale altra scelta aveva? Rimanere a Beacon Hills avrebbe voluto dire farsi coinvolgere, nonostante i tentativi di lasciare il soprannaturale fuori dalle loro vite. Sarebbe andata così, si sarebbe sentito  _in dovere_  di aiutare quella città e liberarla da quella minaccia tutta nuova, e non sarebbe riuscito a impedire ad Allison di intromettersi. Avrebbe potuto rimanere ferita, o peggio. Il solo pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accaderle gli diede la nausea, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa, e per quanto duramente avrebbe potuto provare non sarebbe mai stato in grado di trovare una valida alternativa.  
  
Il suo contatto all’ospedale gli aveva detto che il ragazzo era arrivato coperto di sangue, il corpo lacerato da ferite così profonde da rendere difficile persino l’operazione. E il ragazzo aveva una forza sovrumana, qualunque cosa gli avesse fatto del male si sarebbe rivelata di sicuro peggiore di qualsiasi licantropo mai incontrato.  
  
Il suo istinto di padre gli diceva di girare i tacchi e andare via lontano, quello di cacciatore gli intimava di rimanere e combattere fino alla fine.  
  
«Non ci faremo coinvolgere,» mormorò Allison dopo un po’ alzando gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo triste e allo stesso tempo speranzoso. «Rimarremo in disparte, lasceremo che siano gli altri a risolvere qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo. Andremo avanti con la nostra vita ma ti prego,  _ti prego_ , non andiamo via.»  
  
Le baciò la fronte e la strinse più forte a sé, sospirando piano. Sapeva quanto sarebbe stata difficile per lei quella nuova partenza, sapeva che non le avrebbe giovato.  
  
Aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare, per riuscire a capire cosa farne delle loro incasinate, in parte vuote vite.  
  
*  
  
Stiles scorse la rubrica del cellulare fino a trovare, sotto la lettera “D”, il numero che stava cercando.  
  
Fissò lo schermo per un po’, mordicchiandosi le labbra e temporeggiando; chiamare o non chiamare? Il fatto di aver conservato quel numero nonostante i mesi di silenzio non lo sconvolgeva più di tanto. In fondo, perché non farlo? Aveva da sempre avuto la strana convinzione, Stiles, che Derek sarebbe rimasto nella sua vita in modo piuttosto permanente, tra Scott e tutto il resto, quindi perché tentare di cancellarlo? Il numero lo ricordava comunque a memoria, e il suo cervello raramente si concedeva di cancellare le informazioni.  
  
E durante quei quattro mesi aveva pensato che probabilmente sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe potuto aver bisogno di lui, quindi lasciarlo tra le chiamate veloci era una scelta del tutto fondata e consapevole.  
  
«Oh, al diavolo,» biascicò nel silenzio della sua stanza e avviò la chiamata. Il telefono squillò a vuoto una, due, tre volte e poi finalmente la chiamata venne accolta da un Derek piuttosto stanco.  
  
_Cosa vuoi?_  
  
«Bel modo di salutare, davvero.» Stiles scosse la testa, sicuro che nonostante l’altro non potesse vederlo sarebbe probabilmente stato in grado di immaginarselo. «Devo parlarti.»  
  
_Va’ a dormire, Stiles, è tardi._  
  
«Ti sforzi ad essere antipatico o è una dote naturale?» ghignò Stiles sperando di dargli sui nervi. Dal grugnito che lo raggiunse capì di esserci riuscito. «Derek, quel simbolo-»  
  
_Non è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti. Buona notte, Stilinski._  
  
E prima che potesse anche solo emettere fiato la telefonata venne troncata bruscamente. Stiles osservò stupito il proprio cellulare, gli occhi sgranati dall’indignazione, e a stento  si trattenne dal lanciarlo contro il muro. Dopotutto, non sarebbe stato giusto che il suo povero telefono pagasse le conseguenze per la stronzaggine di Derek Hale.  
  
*  
  
L’espressione di Derek si rabbuiò quando Scott fece notare che neanche Stiles si sarebbe tirato indietro e li avrebbe, invece, aiutati.  
  
Si chiese che diamine importasse a Derek di Stiles. Non erano nemici, quello era vero, ma non erano neanche  _amici_. Non capiva come mai si sentisse così obbligato a proteggerlo, Stiles non era una sua responsabilità; ma forse, in quanto essere umano che avrebbe dovuto rimanere estraneo ai fatti, Derek non voleva che si facesse del male, o che stesse loro tra i piedi.  
  
«Non posso obbligarti ad accettare, Scott.» La voce di Derek arrivò bassa e cavernosa alle sue orecchie. «So che ti stiamo chiedendo tanto, ma la scelta è interamente tua.»  
  
«Se l’avete chiesto vuol dire che non siete in grado di sbrigarvela da soli.» Scott lasciò vagare lo sguardo per quella vecchia casa distrutta e provò un irrefrenabile moto di odio verso quegli alfa sconosciuti che gli stavano già rovinando la vita. I suoi buoni propositi sarebbero andati a puttane, se avesse accettato. Sarebbero ricominciate le bugie, avrebbe dovuto tenere sua madre lontana da tutta quella situazione; ci sarebbero stati scontri, e ferite, e il figlio modello che avrebbe tanto voluto essere si sarebbe dissolto nel nulla come un’illusione. Avrebbe messo Stiles in pericolo e nessun buon amico si comporterebbe a quel modo; la vita sarebbe diventata così frenetica che il suo rendimento scolastico ne avrebbe risentito, tutto il suo mondo ne avrebbe risentito.  
  
L’opzione di rifiutare sembrò allettante, per un solo e brevissimo istante. Dire a Derek e Peter di risolverlo da soli, di contare su Isaac ma non su di lui; ritornare alla vita di tutti i giorni senza doversi preoccupare di esseri zannuti che avrebbero potuto farlo a pezzi. Riallacciare i rapporti con Allison, magari, perché se lei si fosse resa conto di quanto  _normale_  avrebbe potuto essere la sua vita magari – magari – le sue paure sarebbero svanite.  
  
Ma se avesse rifiutato non ci sarebbe stata una vita tranquilla da vivere.  
  
Se Derek non fosse riuscito a sconfiggere il branco di alfa tutta Beacon Hills ne avrebbe risentito. Sarebbero ricominciate le morti strane, le persone avrebbero cominciato a sparire, lo sceriffo per primo si sarebbe insospettito e avrebbe indagato sui casi rischiando lui stesso la morte. Il solo pensiero di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere a sua madre gli diede i brividi. Non aveva alternativa.  
  
«Cosa dobbiamo fare?»


End file.
